London
'Oi! London Calling' 'Pro Tips' 'EAT' 'Local Foods To Try' 'English Breakfast' Brits really like their fry-ups on the weekends. A traditional full English breakfast meal includes eggs, grilled tomatoes & mushrooms, and various pork products like ham and blood sausage and toast. I find that I've adopted a more European preference for breakfast since moving from the US. I'd much rather have something small like a crumpet and coffee to start my day. This is mainly because I'm usually walking around vs sitting in a car for a couple hours like in the US. I just can't get moving after having such a big breakfast. 'Fish, Chips & Mushy Peas ' The most well known fried food meal in England with it's origins as a working class meal. Dish includes fried white fish served with chips or (thick cut french fries) and mushy peas which are what they sound like, mashed up peas. Fish is usually served with a lemon wedge and vinager on the side. Take away versions of this meal usually don't include the peas for obvious messy factor reasons. 'Bangers & Mash ' Another traditional English with working class roots, which is simply a hearty combo of sausages (usually Cumberland) and mashed potatoes and gravy. The sausages, called 'bangers' got this name from the WWII era where sausages were likely to expload when cooking due to the added water because of meat rationing at the time. 'Ploughman's Lunch' A common menu item in pubs and again another worker's meal, this one being a filling cold meal that ploughmen could wrap up and take to the fields. A basic lunch includes bread, cheese, cold meats or meat pie, raw vegetables, pickles and chutney. I like to think of it as a picnic type meal since you could easily imagine sitting outside with this spread and piling the items onto your crusty bread to eat. 'Salt Beef Sandwich' Placeholder 'Afternoon Tea' *Pot of Tea *Finger Sandwiches *Scones with Jam & Clotted Cream 'Meat Pies' 'Sunday Roast & Yorkshire Pudding' 'Cornish Pasty' 'Indian Food' 'Spotted Dick' 'Where To Fill Your Belly' 'Beigel Shop '(Salt Beef) The Beigel Shop is a local stop for a casual and incredibly cheap take-away option to get your salt beef fix. Don't let the queue detour you - it's worth waiting. Such a simple thing and done incredibly well: moist salt beef, fresh baked bread, mustard, gherkin. Mmmm. Bagels are made fresh all day and are done just right (boiled, then baked). If you have a sweet tooth, there are a tempting variety of bakery sweets filling the display cases for you to drool over as you wait in line. *Location: 155 Brick Lane, London E1 6SB (Area: Shoreditch) *Telephone: 020 7729 0826 'Brass Rail Salt Beef Bar '(Salt Beef) A serious salt beef sandwich experience (Some argue it's the best)! Cafe is located in the fabulous Selfridge's food hall. And yes, like everything in Selfridges, the sandwich is a bit pricey at £7.50 - but you can't put a price on perfection right? Go ahead and indulge in a sandwich that is immaculately prepared, carved and assembled (and don't even think about getting the smaller size sandwich option - go all in and get the large!) *Location: 400 Oxford Street, London W1A 1AB (Area: Piccadilly) *Selfridge's Food Hall 'Borough Market '(The Ultimate Market) * Food & Drink Recommendations: ** Monmouth Coffee Co (Coffee) **German Deli (Brats) **Hobb's Meat (Salt Beef) **Fish! (Fish & Chips) **Kappacasein (Cheese Toastie) *Location: 8 Southwark, London SE1 1TL 'Roast Hog '(Street Food) *Location: At the Foodlovers Market - Rupert St, London W1D 6DR (Area: Soho) *Telephone: 07944 390309 'White Cross Street Market '(Street Food) 'La Fromagerie Café '(Cheese & Gourmet Food Store & Cafe) *Location: 4 Moxon Street, London *Telephone: 020 7935 0341 *Website: lafromagerie.co.uk 'Cha No Ma '(Japanese Cafe) *Location: 129 Baker Street, London W1U 6SD (Areas: Marylebone) *Telephone: 020 7487 5556 *Website: http://www.chanoma.co.uk 'The Lanesborough Hotel '(Afternoon Tea) *Location: Hyde Park Corner, London, SW1X 7TA *Telephone: 020 7259 5599 *Website: http://www.lanesborough.com 'Soho's Secret Tea Room '(Afternoon Tea) Hidden location tea room upstairs at Coach & Horses. To get in, go to the bartender and he'll ring the tea room. If there is a table, he'll let you up. *Location: 29 Greek Street, London W1D 5DH - Upstairs at the Coach & Horses (Area: Soho) *Telephone: 020 7437 5920 'Teanamu Chaya Teahouse '(Afternoon Tea) *Location: Coach House, 14a St Luke's Road, Notting Hill, London W11 1DP (Area: Notting Hill) *Telephone: 020 7243 0374 *Website: http://www.teanamu.com/teahouse/ 'Bull & Last '(Gastropub) *Recommendations: Sunday Roast *Location: 168 Highgate Road, London NW5 1QS (Area: Parliament Hill/Dartmouth Park) *Telephone: 020 7267 3641 *Website: http://www.thebullandlast.co.uk 'Halepi '(Greek) This is THE place to go for an authentic Greek meal. The Kazolides family have been running the restaurant since 1966 and I can see why they have been so successful through the decades! After visiting Athens recently, I can say this place really does authentic Greek food well. The food from starters, mains and dessert are all incredibly flavorful and the portions generous, so you're going to want to be hungry enough to try a little of everything. Atmosphere is intimate and casual with closely placed tables and brightly colored table covers. It can be quite crowded and hard to move around, but I think it's part of the charm - it feels and tastes like a family owned and operated restaurant. Service was speedy and friendly. Overall a remarkable experience! *Recommendations: Greek Sausages (Loukanika), Tzatziki (Cool, creamy & tangy cucumber yogurt dish which is especially good on pita or with grilled meats), Saganaki (Pan fried Greek cheese), Lamb on Spit, Galaktoboureko (Custard in Phyllo Dough), Greek Wine *Location: 18 Leinster Terrace, London W2 3ET (Area: Bayswater) *Telephone: 020 7262 1070 *Website: http://www.halepi.co.uk/ 'Meat Liquor '(Burgers & Drinks) *Location: 74 Welbeck Street, London W1G 0BA (Area: Marylebone) *Telephone: 020 7224 4239 *Website: http://www.meatliquor.com 'Pizza East Portabello '(Pizza) *Location: 310 Portobello Road, London W10 5TA (Area: Kensal Town) *Telephone: 020 8969 4500 *Website: http://www.pizzaeastportobello.com 'Melt '(Chocolate) Chocolate Zen. A few steps in the door, and I surrendered to the delicious aroma of rich chocolate from the kitchen. I knew this was going to be good... There are no fancy frills to these chocolates - they have an organic look, in contrast to the more couture appearance of other luxury chocolates. You can clearly see the Japanese influences from head chocolatier Chikako Watanabe in these creations. The Sea Salted Caramel Bon Bon & Green Tea Truffles are divine! A box of 10 assorted is £15. Probably up there as the most expensive chocolates I've bought, but so worth it. It's kinda like a chocolate version of 'fine dining'; it's not for everyday but I'll happily pay the price for the quality and taste of these unique creations and they make fabulous gifts. They also have a little spot in Selfridges on Oxford Circus among the other chocolate kiosks in the food area, which I've found convenient to pop over to buy a gift, but miss out on seeing and smelling the chocolate making. *Location: 59 Ledbury Road, London W11 2AA (Area: Notting Hill) *Telephone: 020 7727 5030 *Website: http://www.meltchocolates.com 'Shanghai Blues '(Chinese) Add Review - Skip Chinatown and Hakkasan, go here I'm a sucker for good dumplings and this place has the real deal - Fresh delicate dough (with a crisp edge if pan-fried) and a burst of savory cooking broth when you bite into them. Mmmm...dumpling heaven! All the dishes taste fresh and are prepared with good quality ingredients. Bonus here is the location and atmosphere, which sets the right mood - a bit of Shanghai art-deco luxury with clean, air-conditioned, comfortable seating areas. They also have jazz music giving the place a bit of a club feeling. Nice alternative to Chinatown and being located close to Covent Garden, it makes this a great choice to start out an evening with a nice group dinner before heading out to enjoy the night-life scene in the area-- which is just what we did. *Location: 193-197 High Holborn, London WC1V 7BD *Telephone: 020 7404 1668 'Sale E Pepe '(Italian) *Location: 9-15 Pavilion Road, London SW1X 0HD (Area: Chelsea) *Telephone: 020 7235 0114 *Website: http://www.saleepepe.co.uk 'Moro '(Spanish, Tapas) *Location: 34-36 Exmouth Market, London EC1R 4QE (Area: Clerkenwell) *Telephone: 020 7833 8336 *Website: http://www.moro.co.uk 'Goodman, Mayfair '(American Steak) *Location: 26 Maddox Street, London W1S 1QH (Area: Piccadilly) *Telephone: 020 7499 3776 *Website: http://www.goodmanrestaurants.com 'Hawksmoor, Seven Dials '(Steak) *Recommendations: Sunday Roast *Location: 11 Langley Street, London, WC2H 9JG *Telephone: 020 7420 9390 'Dinner by Heston Blumenthal' 'DRINK' 'Where To Get Your Caffeine Fix' 'Cafe Nero' 'Bar Italia' *Location: 22 Frith Street, London W1D 4RP (Area: Soho) *Telephone: 020 7437 4520 *Website: http://www.baritaliasoho.co.uk 'Where To Wet Your Lips' 'Circus' After entering through a non-descript street entrance, you can let the front desk know you'd like to go to the bar if you're not there for dinner and they will lead you into the scene... This is a place that you have to check out yourself to get the full effect -- Designer did an amazing job, kinda has a Cirque du Soleil type of feel. Not the circus of your childhood that's for sure -- no dumbo and peanuts - and thankfully no scary clowns when I was there (I hate clowns, they creep me out!). Bar is located in the back with a view of the periodic entertainment - misc performers including cabaret style dancers and acrobats. They have a unique selection of signature cocktails and excellent bartenders who will nail any drink you ask for. Serious mixology in practice here - Bartenders really know their stuff! This is the place to go to for a proper drink and check out something fun- don't take the place too seriously - just enjoy. *Location: 27-29 Endell Street, London WC2H 9BA (Area: Central London - Covent Garden) *Telephone: 020 7420 9300 'The Good Ship '(Local Hangout) *Location: 289 Kilburn High Road, NW6 7JR (Area: Brondesbury) *Telephone: 07949 008 253 *Website: thegoodship.co.uk 'Cigar Terrace at No. 10 Manchester Street Hotel '(Cigar Lounge) *Location: 10 Manchester Street, London W1U 4DG (Area: Marleybone) *Telephone: 020 7317 5900 *Website: tenmanchesterstreethotel.com 'Waterway' Add Review - Drink by Little Venice canal in summer 'Prince Alfred '(Pub) Add Review - Traditional pub layout *Location: 5A Formosa Street, London W9 1EE (Area: Maida Vale) *Telephone: 020 7286 3287 *Website: theprincealfred.com‎ 'The Crown, Soho '(Pub) *Location: 64 Brewer Street, London, W1F 9TP (Area: Soho) 'Gordon's WIne Bar '(Wine Bar) Add Review - oldest wine bar in London, Established 1890 'Fabric '(Club) 'DO' 'Markets' 'Borough Market ' 'Bricklane Market / Sunday Up Market' 'Portabello Market' 'Brixton Market' 'Royal Parks' London has some amazing public parks, which are popular with both tourists and locals. When the weather warms up, locals flock these parks. In the middle of the day, you'll see tons of people on their lunch break sitting on the grass. The parks are one of my absolute favorite things about London! Below are two in Central London that are really special to go see. 'Kensington Gardens' The most popular is Kensington Gardens as it’s located next to the famous Kensington Palace. The park is huge and very beautiful. If you go here, you should plan to take a tour of Kensington Palace, which re-opened after a £12 million remodel in March 2012. It should be really nice after all the work they put into it. There is also a nice spot in the park called the Orangery, which serves up a decent afternoon tea if you want to take a little break after walking around. *Website: http://www.royalparks.gov.uk/Kensington-Gardens.aspx 'Regents Park' The other smaller, but just as beautiful park I’d recommend is Regents Park. This has a little less tourist traffic and is where a lot of locals go to run, bike and play soccer/rugby in the huge open field. I go walking around here 2-3 times a week depending on the weather. It’s really gorgeous. There are paddle boats for rent at the park where you can scoot around the lake. Also, there is a little river than runs through the park and you can get on a little boat near the zoo which is on the north side of the park which will take you to/from the area I live called Little Venice because of the waterway where there are little cafes where you can have lunch or stop for a coffee break. There is a little boat right were you are dropped off that sells sandwiches and coffee or if you walk a couple blocks there are a few other good places to stop: Raoul’s Cafe, The Waterway or the Warrington Pub. *Website: http://www.royalparks.gov.uk/The-Regents-Park.aspx *Local Tip: If you take a short walk up the Primrose Hill section of Regents Park (you can find it on the park maps), you’ll have the best view of all of London - for free. If you're were thinking of going on 'The London Eye', forget it: the lines there are ridiculously long and it's expensive. Primrose Hill is a much better bet. 'Theater' 'Theatre Royal Haymarket' Bravo! This is one of the most beautiful, intimate venues I've been to. If you are in town and like theatre, this is the perfect venue. I went to see Ralph Fiennes in The Tempest and it was amazing how the hours flew by, I must have been under a charm and happily I would have stayed under Prospero's magic. Hrm...writing this reminds me, I should check out what is playing there now. *Location: 18 Suffolk Street, London SW1Y 4HT (Area: St James's) *Telephone: 020 7930 8890 'KoKo' *Location: 1A Camden High Street, London NW1 7JE (Area: Euston) *Telephone: 0870 432 5527 *Website: http://www.koko.uk.com 'O2 Center Brixton' 'Shopping' 'Books for Cooks' 'Carnaby Street' 'Kingly Court' *Location: Carnaby St, London W1F 9 (Area: Soho) 'Covent Garden' 'Harvey Nichols ' *Location: 109-125 Knightsbridge, London SW1X 7RJ *Telephone: 020 7235 5000 *Website: harveynichols.com 'Food Shopping' 'The Ginger PIg' *Location: 8-10 Moxon Street, London W1U 4EW (Area: Marylebone) *Telephone: 020 7935 7788 *Website: http://www.thegingerpig.co.uk 'Lo's Noodle Factory' I had a serious craving for some noodles and not any kind, but fresh, glossy ho fun (wide rice noodles). Hunger and determination not to settle for a crap take away option gave me the courage to wander down this seemingly dirty and sketchy back alley to get my ho fun fix. Down a back alley in Chinatown, there is a little door with a white sign 'Lo's Noodle Factory' - When you walk in, you're literally stepping into the factory floor. Peep into the first door on the right and you'll see the noodles coming straight out of the machines and a man putting them into little bags. I have to admit, I had a little glimmer in my eye as I looked around at this noodle heaven *bliss* The guy manning the packaging took a quick minute out of his work to hand me 2 bags of noodles (£1 per bag) and I walked out a very happy gal already thinking about how good these were going to taste for dinner. Made a very simple beef chow fun dish and tucked in to the best noodles I've had in a very long time. Ho fun craving fed (for now) - we'll see what other alleys my next craving leads me... *Location: 6 Dansey Place, London W1D 6EZ (Area: Chinatown) 'Japan Centre' Great little Japanese market with a little quick food section in the front where you can grab a bite to eat (all sorts of fresh sushi, dumplings, bento boxes, etc). I go here to stock up on all my cupboard goods like brown sushi rice, panko, curry, furikake, green tea, sauces. Vegi and meat section are a bit small, but they have all the basics. Nice selection of tasty japanese breads and baked goods including my favorite pancake & red bean :D And you know the place is legit cause the staff all speak Japanese -- although, I'm one of those 'banana' 3rd gen Japanese so I don't understand anything they say *eep, such a disgrace huh?* Oh well, I just acted like a shy asian girl and nodded my head and smiled a lot when the staff talked to me at the check out pretending to understand. *Location: 14-16 Regent Street, London SW1Y 4PH (Area: St James's) *Telephone: 020 3405 1151 *Website: http://www.japancentre.com 'Loon Fung Supermarket Ltd' *Location: 42-44 Gerrard Street, London W1D 5QG (Area: Chinatown) *Telephone: 020 7437 7332 *Website: loonfung.com